Day off
by damn.thegoodnames.are.taken
Summary: A short drabble where Caroline is bored and decides to text Klaus who is in New Orleans. Yeap, that pretty much sums it up.


**Hello! This is my first TVD fanfic and it is set after Klaus leaves to New Orleans but no where specific. The characters can be a bit OC but if I wanted them to stay the way they are I wouldn't be writting Fanfiction now, would I? Anyway, I hope you like it, it will probably stay as a one shot.**

**I'm not an English native speaker so please forgive any errors.**

"Friday!" Caroline thought excited as she drove to her home. School had finished an hour earlier than scheduled due to a problem with the building's plumbing and Caroline, who was supposed to have a chemistry test, could not believe her luck. She relished in the warm sun light as she watched the delicate cherry blossoms in the park.

When she arrived home her mind was going through everything that she could do during weekend; Bonnie and Elena were free too so they would finally be able to spend some quality time together, and god knew they needed it.

Her mother was out so Caroline had the house to herself. She lazily climbed up the stairs and dropped her bag, changing into a comfortable pair of green cotton shorts and a loose T-shirt.

She prepared her favorite sandwich and opened a coke, after which she sat on the couch to watch TV. Caroline felt strange at first, doing something so normal after all the chaos that had been going on lately but soon she relaxed and enjoyed the blissful notion that that day nothing would go wrong.

However, and much to her surprise, she found herself bored. At first she was convinced it was the change in routine but after two hours she was lying in bed convinced that if something didn't happen, she would stake herself. _Drama queen _a little voice admonished her, _Just find something to do and stop complaining._ Caroline sighed and sat up, looking around. She saw her phone on the nightstand and picked it up, an idea crossing her mind. Bonnie! She could be just as bored as she was_. Stupid, why didn't I just think this sooner?_

She felt herself cheer up at the prospect of talking with her friend: "Hey Bon, what are you doing?" she pressed Send and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Ten minutes had gone by and still no answer, maybe she had fallen asleep? She started passing from one side of her room to the other. What could she do know? Yes, there was Elena but just the two of them? No. Caroline flinched as guilt overwhelmed her. If she had to be honest she had started to get tired of Elena. She felt horrible, she was a terrible friend for thinking like this but Elena had not exactly been the Model friend this past few months.

Elena's conflicts with Stefan and Damon had been getting worse as her feelings for the baddy escalated. Caroline felt a bit sorry for her, if well it had never happened to her, she could imagine how Elena was feeling, loving two men at the same time, and brothers none the less. She felt guilty, as the Salvatore got into more and more fights for her, and anybody would understand if some things like friends get out or a birthday slipped her mind. However that was not the problem. Elena was so busy with her problems that she forgot about everybody else. Moreover, and this was what pissed Bonnie off the most as she recalled, was that Elena expected everyone to be available for her, to forget everything and be there when she snapped her fingers offering nothing in return, not even a "Thank you" as if it was their duty to help her.

Caroline loved her friend but she _did _rather stake herself than to listen to Elena's mighty problems again. If Bonnie were there it would be easier to distract her but she feared that just Caroline and Elena alone would make her return to that unwanted train of thoughts.

There was a noise, her cell phone rang. She swiped her thumb through the screen and read the message.

"Hey! Sorry I'm complicated now, talk you later?" Caroline sighed, with Bonnie out of the picture what could she do now?

"Sure no problem talk you later" she rapidly texted. Elena was not a choice, Stefan had said that he would be out of town this weekend so she figured she would not bother him. Now that she thought about it, Jeremy was off with some friends to camp, it was strange that Elena hadn't called her to do something, not that she wanted but still… Suddenly, she realized Damon was still in town.

"No" she said shacking her head, _Elena wouldn't do that_… _Or would she?_ _No! Of course not she loves Stefan and no matter what her feelings are to Damon she wouldn't cheat on him, that is not my Elena. _"But" the little voice told her "this isn't your Elena either is it? so inconsiderate and rude" Begrudgingly she accepted that the voice was right, after all she would gladly spend her day with just Elena, that is if she hadn't changed. _Still that doesn't mean she is cheating on Stefan, and who am I to judge?_

Another hour went by and she was even more bored than before. She scrolled through the contacts once more, she had been doing that for a while but now she stopped in the name that had called her attention more than she was willing to admit.

Nick.

She rolled her eyes when she remembered him saving his number on her cell phone.

"_In case of emergency or werewolf bite" he had said handing Caroline her cell phone back with that smirk that enraged her so much "please do not hesitate to call" _

_She looked down to the contact info and her face furrowed "Nick?" she said confused._

"_Well I assumed you liked to avoid questions about it, in case they get a hand on your phone" She admitted he was right, she didn't want to think the scandal her friends would make had they found Klaus among her contacts. "You can say he is a friend and may even call him when you miss him" the smirk had now turned into a grin and she held back a smile, damn him._

_Instead Caroline snorted "Don't hold your breath" she threw the devise into her purse and crossed her arms._

"_Is that concern for my well being what I hear love?"_

"_Oh…" Caroline got a grip on herself before she said anything improper, nobody cursed like her when she was mad "Go kill somebody" she spit jutting her chin forward._

"_Gladly" he winked and left, leaving her even more infuriated._

She hesitated, her thumb midway to the screen. She was bored, yes but was this wise? What would he think? What would her friends think if they found out? They would surely distort it and be mad at her, telling her she was crazy, and… and maybe even a traitor? _Wait no, I'm not doing anything wrong, this is completely innocent. Besides we said we would be friends, this is what I do with friends! I am mature, this doesn't mean anything I know that, he should know that, why does everything have to be so twisted? If you smile you like him, if you laugh you like him… There is practically nothing you can do without anybody thinking that you like a guy, it's ridiculous!_

It was decided, she was mature, and brave, and they were friends. So she wrote a short text. "Hi" and sent it right away unwilling to spend more time than necessary thinking of what to say.

For some reason, watching the screen made her feel uneasy so she turned it upside down and crossed her legs, waiting.

She was not nervous. Not at all. _He may answer as he may not and that's fine, I won't be disappointed if he doesn't. I mean he is creating a pack, he is busy, he probably doesn't…_

The phone rang its familiar song and she almost jumped to pick it up. Almost. Instead she looked around, suddenly cautious in case someone was watching and read the text.

"Hello love, miss me already?" she swore she could read the grin he had when he wrote the text and rolled her eyes. She was starting to repent this.

"No, just catching up with a friend" She wrote. _Friend_, nothing else buddy.

After a few seconds it came his reply, "Well I am afraid today has been a slow day, almost no death. How about you?" A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she read his text. She knew he was kidding, he didn't treated death lightly when he talked to her, most of the times.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She replied sarcastically, her mood was beginning to get better. " It's been slow for me today. No chem test which is good but Bonnie is busy and I'm bored. How is New Orleans so far?" As she wrote she was surprised by how much she had opened up to him. True, she hardly ever opened up to him before but it was more than she had ever done; it was easier to speak through text, she supposed.

His reply came a few seconds later, "Should I be hurt that you only speak to me as a last resort? Though living in that town, the options are limited" _Again with the Small town thing! _Caroline thought a little annoyed, and more so because he was right, Mystic Falls had long lost its appeal. "New Orleans is worth the trouble, if I have to admit. You will surely not get bored here"

Caroline smiled a little; talking about another place was exciting, like watching a movie taking place in another land. She wanted to ask how he spend his days, his nights, what he did to entertain himself there, the places that he knew and loved, how they were like, how was the city like. Was it vibrant or calmed? Shinny or vintage?

Caroline knew it would be better if she didn't ask him, she should maybe talk a bit more so she wouldn't come out as rude and then say goodbye but she didn't, she didn't want to, and it felt natural to speak like this, to him.

So they talked, and talked, and talked. He answered all her questions and with incredible detail, and she played with the fantasy on her mind of that town. He asked questions of his own which she replied gladly, not even realizing how much she was telling him.

After a time her phone rang again (as it had been doing the whole afternoon) but this time it was different, the song was longer and louder, and she quickly realized that someone was calling her. Confused, she unlocked the screen and read the name.

_Elena_

Caroline scrunched up her face in confusion. _Why would she call? _She briefly wondered before she worried. _Something must be wrong._

Getting out of her stupor she answered fast. "Elena, is everything ok?" her voice was hasty and worried. She heard Elena mumble and then reply, "No, why is there something wrong?" she seemed confused and Caroline relaxed at her nonchalant tone.

"No, no!" She assured her, "I just thought, you know, that you were calling for an emergency or something"

"Oh! No I was just calling to see if you wanted to see a movie at my place" she asked a bit insecure, "it's been a while" she added. Caroline could help but notice that Elena missed her, and not because of a Salvatore emergency but because of her.

She hesitated for a moment before deciding. "Sure, be there in ten?"

"Great!" she said happily, "See you then"

Caroline smiled at the change of events. Just a few hours ago she had dread alone time with Elena, and now she was going willingly.

She glanced back at the screen and saw another text from Klaus, it must have arrived while she was talking. Knowing she couldn't keep the conversation with him while in Elena's presence, she sent him a text saying she had to go but, and only after some serious consideration, she admitted it had been nice to speak to him.

After all, it had been purely innocent.


End file.
